Scrat's Most Nuttiest Time Adventure!
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set within the SM Universe*-A one-shot story: Follow Scrat as he finds a mysterious Time Machine that takes him and his Acorn on a crazy and dangerous adventure through time through out some parts of the Continuum as he tries to make his way back him and reunite with his beloved Nut!


**Scrat's Most Nuttiest Time Adventure!**

 **Author's note: This is just a one or two shot story based on both "No Time for Nuts" and it's remake "Ice Age 4D: No Time for Nuts" Scrat short, set within the Sailor Moon Continuum of Scrat's latest adventure before he is thawed out in the present day. Note that I don't remember much of the dialogue from Manny, Sid and Diego, so I'll do my best.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Chapter 1?

 _Ice Age: 20,000 years ago-One month after the events of "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure"..._

Even though the desolate land of ice and snow was, well, desolute, it was actually quite beautiful with snow flakes gently falling from the sky, the sky was pretty, the snow covered fields were gorgeus, and there were a few shapes of ice that added to the scenery.

Yet it wasn't that peaceful because our Nut-Obbessed squirrel named Scrat was once again chasing his Acorn that rolled away from him as he chased after it down a steep snowy hill. He desperately wanted it back.

Come back, Acorn! He then yelled and screamed when he lost his footing and rolled down the hill, both he and his Nut becoming snowballs as they rolled out of control into a small cave tunnel, rolling all around until reaching the exit where they rolled up on an ice slope and finally came to a stop, making a Snow-Nut in the process.

"Omph!" He grunted, before digging himself out and happily hugged his prized possession, only to hear voices close by and they seemed to be getting closer and closer. He looked and saw the strangest herd in history approach.

Uh oh! Acorn nappers! Scrat knew he had to hide quickly. So the little squirrel quickly hid behind a rock that was covered in snow, just as the three friends of the herd, Manny the Mammoth, Sid the Sloth and Diego the Sabertooth, were walking past, unaware of Scrat's pressence, and their conversation on anything but a simple little Acorn.

"...Just imagine, a Waterpark made of melting ice. There'd be swimming pools, slides, and even spots to get a tan. Hey, maybe I can open up a Camp." Sid was blabbering, much to Manny and Diego's annoyance.

"Sid, you're not qualified to run a camp." Manny told him firmly.

A pause.

"Well, maybe we can run into Sailor Moon and her herd there. They are explorers, right?" Sid suggested, shrugging while Scrat risked a peek and saw that the three other animals were still oblivious of his presence. He'd seen them before; they were the same animals along with the other six unusual ones that asked him about the where abouts of humans. If he also remembered, that Sloth, who'd tried to steal his Acorn days earlier, was holding an adorable human baby which Scrat had never seen up close before.

"Like that will ever happen." Diego scoffed.

If only they knew that that's what will happen in the near future and that their future is to be much more unexpected. Anyway, once Scrat was certain that they would not come after him or his Nut as he sighed in relief, he made his way in the opposite direction.

That was close. Now he can return to his original agenda; like finding a place to bury his Nut and then come back later to eat it. Scrat sniffed around looking for a perfect spot without things going wrong. But as he passed a small ice canyon which was large to him due to him being one of the smallest creatures on Earth, a very unusual ping sound was heard behind him.

"Eee?" Scrat muttered and turned around and saw something glow green within the snow. What in the world is that, he wondered. He got closer, but got a fright when it glowed brighter. Scared, he took cover from behind another lump of snow, afraid that it was some kind of monster.

When nothing happened, Scrat nervously peered up and, just to make sure, tossed a tiny piece of ice onto where the green light shined. Nothing happened, apart from the strange noise. Whatever this thing was, Scrat felt the need to investigate. So, gently putting down his Acorn as though telling it to stay here, Scrat dug into the snow until he climbed into the newly made hole. What he pulled out and placed onto the snow was the most unusual thing he'd ever seen.

It looked like a rock, but it didn't feel like one. Little did Scrat know, it was a hand-held Time-Machine. It had many buttons including a circular one, a small screen and a tiny clock which, now alive once again due to the pressence of life, activated.

There it read once it finished analyzing it's current whereabouts, was " _ **May 26, 20,000 B.C: 4:30 PM.**_ "

"Huh?" Scrat muttered, dumbfounded of the unusual...whatever this thing was, especially since, being born in the Ice Age, he had no clue about this thing. Also unaware to him was that the original owner and creator of this device was also buried under the ice; a human scientist from the future who had a gunshot to where his heart was, and had unfortunately traveled to the wrong year to recover and instead not only died from his wound, but also froze to death.

All that remained of the man now was a skeletion, his hair and clothes. What had happened to him will forever be a mystery.

Scrat wondered what the strange "rock" was, and sniffed at it to see if it would glow green again. But then he accidentally pushed the circular button which suddenly made the machine act up. Startled and leaning back, Scrat saw that it spun a little spinning thing on top of it's head, glowing green and then...in a slightly blinding light, it made a jolt of electricity that forced Scrat to shield his eyes with his paws.

But when he looked again as the flash was gone, to his horror, his Acorn was gone! It disappeared when it was zapped by the Time Machine, taken to wherever and whenever.

"AAHHHH!" Scrat screamed in horror, immediately losing it. His precious Acorn was gone! Suddenly realizing that this thing was an Acorn snatcher, Scrat glared at it.

Hey! Give back the Acorn right now! Scrat grabbed the machine and angrily shook it to try and get the Acorn out as he thought it ate it, only to accidentally activate it again and this time he was zapped along with the machine and he jolted slightly while disappearing himself.

Taken to another Time.

* * *

 _Middle Ages: 1250 AD...In the Kingdom of Camelot..._

The Acorn, taken into the future, reappeared while breaking a small rock that held up a larger one, and took it's place in holding it up. Few seconds later, Scrat appeared with the Machine which he was still trying to beat up until he realized that he couldn't feel the nice tempretures or even the snow anymore. It was warm. Stopping at what he was doing, Scrat looked around at his new surroundings and realized that he was taken somewhere else.

Huh? Where was he? Where'd all the snow go? As he looked, Scrat then saw, to his delight, was his Acorn. He happily approached it, putting down the Time Machine that took him unknowingly into a future long after his time. But as he pulled at his Acorn, to his frustration, it was stuck. No matter how hard he pulled his prize or tried to heave the heavy but normal rock, Scrat was too small and landed onto the ground.

Hmm...He needed something to yank the Acorn out. Something long...pointy and...strong. Very strong. A glimmer of light shined which had Scrat shield his eyes again, but when he looked to see what it was, he gapped in amazement as there before him was, unknown to him as it was very new to him since the Ice Age was much older than what he was seeing, the Legendary Excalibur, the sword in the stone.

"Ooooooh." Scrat mumured, admiring the very pretty looking sword, it's golden hilt with jewels, and it's silver-white shiny blade. Then he thought of something and glanced back at his Acorn. That thing was big and possibly long enough and strong enough to get his prize free.

"Aha!" He perked up at the idea. Perfect! Scrat then scurried up to the sword in the stone and surprisingly, despite not being King Arthur or even a human, Scrat pulled and almost instantly yanked the Sword free and held it up in victory like a true chosen one.

( **How can he do that when he's not even related to Arthur...I have no idea.** )

But this victory was crushed when Scrat suddenly saw, to his great worry, a group of archers who had somehow saw this come running and held out bows and arrows.

Uh oh...humans! Lots of them and strangely dressed too and even more surprising, they could talk. Though Scrat couldn't understand what they were saying, but he can tell at least by their expressions...they were not happy. Ducking to avoid arrows being shot at him, Scrat tumbled backwards while trying to avoid the deadly weapons due to the sword being very heavy for him, he panicked before managing to block one arrow and, with surprise defense and a bit of strength as he quickly got the hang of wielding the blade, blocked more.

As he was doing this, Scrat inadvertly whacked his Acorn out from between the two rocks which he noticed for a split second...before the larger rock landed right on top of part of his tail...hard.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed in pain after dropping the sword, before yanking his tail free and went straight for his Acorn and hugged it happily. But when another Arrow almost sliced him in half, Scrat felt his heart freeze and now saw that the archers looked even more angry than before; they were furious. Very likely due to his main reason for wielding such a powerful sword just to get a simple, little Acorn.

Seeing hundreds more coming right at him rapidly, Scrat panicked before running to pick up the Time Machine as he somehow knew it was his only way to get back home, and then ran as fast as he could, screaming while avoiding the arrows that was hot on his tail. Climbing up a stone wall, Scrat found a hole and hidden himself inside, cringing as the arrows missed up before he slumped and sighed in relief, safe.

Or not. Because he heard a hissing sound and realized he picked the wrong place to hide, because he hidden himself inside the barrel of a cannon...which was lit up and shot him right out into the air and sent him flying while screaming. Looking ahead, Scrat screamed in panic as MORE arrows were coming his way. He needed to get out of here, fast! Remembering how he gotten himself into this mess, Scrat fiddled with the buttons until it zapped his Acorn again which disappeared to another Time.

Okay, his Acorn was safe. Now he had to get himself to where it was. But the closer Scrat got to the arrows, the more he knew he was about to die, and he couldn't get the machine to zap him quickly enough. Screaming in horror, Scrat was about to meet his end when just in time, the Time Machine triggered and zapped him and itself, just missing the arrows by an inch.

* * *

 _Ancient Rome..._

Reappearing in the middle of the air, Scrat hit the ground in a short fall but felt long to him.

"Ow!" He cried out while coming to a stop on the dirt ground. Dazed at first and relieved to still be alive, Scrat stood up and looked around another new place. He had no idea where he was, but something was clearly happening; he landed himself into a Coliseum during a tournament as the opening ceremony was taking place and the crowds of the Romians were cheering.

As the small Ice Age animal was marveling this, he spotted his prize close by. Hooray! Scrat hurried to reach it, only to be knocked and run into by a horse-drawn chariot which made him lose his grip on the machine which rested next to his Acorn. He painfully rolled under the cart until he got his tail got caught and was now being dragged along with it. Scrat hopped twice to try and pull his tail off, but then as he held onto it, he suddenly found himself enjoying the ride.

Hey, this is actually fun. Scrat thought to himself as he began to laugh...only to bash his crotch right into a rock which freed him from the chariot, but the impact was quite painful.

...Ouch.

Dazed at first, Scrat then once again saw his Acorn and picked it up, hugging it lovingly like a teddy bear. Oh, sweet little nut, how he missed you so much! He then heard the fanfare and wondered what was going on, only to smile when he thought, maybe this was a victory music and everyone was impressed of his determination. Well, this was exciting. He waved to the crowd and proudly presented his prize in his paw like a champion...unaware that this was only just the start of the games as the gates slowly creaked open right behind him.

Until Scrat heard a roar which made him freeze and soon realized the truth. Nervously turning to see, his heart once again skipped a beat and fear seeped through out his body; while he wasn't aware of what kind of animal that thing was, as it was a Lion, he knew that it was carnivore and...it was hungry.

Oh...no...! Quivering in fear, Scrat picked up the Time Machine and quickly fiddled with the buttons while whimpering in fear, pleading for the thing to work and save him and his Acorn again, just as the Lion charged straight towards him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Scrat screamed in horror just as he was about to be eaten...when he, the Acorn and the Time Machine all disappeared just in time.

* * *

 _?_

"...AH!" Scrat muffled a scream as he and the two items reappeared underneath snow...digging himself out, he looked around to see where he was now. The air felt chilly and familiar and the surroundings was matched it. To his relief and happiness, it was indeed snow.

"Ah! Whew." Scrat sighed in relief. He was home. He layed down into the snow, hugging and kissing the ground. Home sweet home!

Or...maybe not. Hearing another sound, Scrat nervously looked behind him and saw...a giant metal ship coming straight towards him with the ship's horn blaring, crushing into the ice as it went. Which meant that Scrat was not home after all...

 _North Atlantic: April 14th-Year: 1912..._

It was the Titanic, just as it was about to be destroyed and it was about to crash not only into it's doom, but also into Scrat.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" He screamed, picking up his Nut and the Time Machine and made a run for it. But realized too late that he was cornered onto the iceberg that was far too big for the ship to simply get past. Scrat screamed before being pressed right between the ship which forced it to stop and slowly began to cause it to sink, and the iceberg that won this battle.

A hole shaped like Scrat opened up and the squirrel himself, dazed at being slightly squashed, fell forward while the machine, due to impact, activated again and zapping itself, him and the Acorn to yet another time.

* * *

 _Junior High-School: Neo Tokyo, Japan: Year-1996: During the episode "Secret Garden" of "Sailor Moon-Season 2"..._

Serena, Amy and Lita were screaming as the little green twig thing was moving on it's own like an alien worm which terrified the three teenagers at school.

"This is really weird!" Amy exclaimed in horror, as Serena whimpered, terrified of what she and her two friends were seeing. One thing she did figure out, it must have come from Allen's Science Project he had in his room for school...whatever that was.

"It's so creepy and gross, I can't believe it was in my hair!" Serena shrieked, scratching at the top of her head, only to shriek louder when Scrat, the Time Machine and the Acorn materialized and landed onto the ground in front of her. Amy and Lita shrieked louder themselves at the unexpected appearance while Scrat, recovering from his unexpected incident, looked up and saw, to his dismay, MORE humans over him.

But as he gazed at Serena, Scrat blinked as he realized that she looked extremely familiar...as an image of Sailor Moon appeared in the girl's place briefly before vanishing. Huh? Isn't she the same strange blonde-haired new creature that was with the other eight guys? She looked a bit younger, but Scrat was certain it was the same person.

"Oh, great! Another Cardian!" Lita grumbled in dismay, while Serena quickly hid behind the taller teenager in fright.

Scrat cringed, before noticing a very unusual twig and blinked. But then the twig, really coming from the Doom Tree, wriggled and squirmed towards him and his Acorn. He screamed in horror at the monster and quickly fiddled with the Time Machine again and screamed louder when it neared him. Thankfully, the Machine triggered again and wisked him, his Nut and itself away and disappearing, much to the three Sailor Scouts' confusion.

"...Maybe it wasn't a Cardian." Amy theoried.

"Looked more like a part-rat, part squrriel, if you ask me." Serena remarked, blinking. "Especially when it had an Acorn."

Little did Serena know that she would be seeing Scrat again, yet when that time came, it would be his first time in meeting her as Sailor Moon in a little over two years to come...In her case, anyway.

* * *

 _Elementary School, Tomedoe-Japan: Year-1997: During the episode "Partners in Crime" of "Cardcaptors-Season 1"..._

Sakura had just finished giving a pose to Madison with a wink at her victory for capturing the Shadow Card, and was thankful for her best friend's help in saving her from the said Card earlier, she then heard an unusual sound just as Madison and Kero were coming down to meet up with her.

"Huh? What's that noise?" Sakura asked, only to shriek in fright when Scrat suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Scrat looked around and noticed it was in the middle of the night and he found himself in yet another unfamiliar area, but as he looked at Sakura who flinched, he again blinked in confusion and realization.

Like the teenage girl, this one looked just like Sakura...unaware that it is the same person, just almost two years younger.

"Another Clow Card, with an Acorn and a weird box?" Sakura muttered, blinking.

"Huh?" Scrat muttered, blinking in confusion himself. What was this kid talking about? Not wanting to stick around to find out, Scrat, somewhat nervously, fiddled with the Time Machine again and vanished along with the Acorn once more, much to Sakura's surprise and shock.

"Hey, wait!" Sakura cried out, but was too late. Dumbfounded, she couldn't help but mutter to herself, "Was that a real Squrriel? Guess he is if he had an Acorn with him."

Unaware to Sakura, she would be seeing Scrat again, but like Sailor Moon, it would be his first time in meeting her.

* * *

 _Viridian Forest, Kanto: Year-1998-The Legendary Long Year: Set shortly after the episode "Ash catches a Pokemon" of "Pokemon-Season 1"..._

Scrat reappeared once again, this time in a forest that was unfamiliar to him. He glanced around and saw that it seemed rather deserted.

Well, at least it was nice and quiet around here...

"Whoa! Another Pokemon!" A young boy's voice called out.

Or maybe not.

Jumping in fright, Scrat spun around and saw, unknown to him, was Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Metapod who was still inside Ash's backpack, and Misty who all stopped and gazed at the squirrel who flinched and held his Acorn close to him.

"Ash, I don't think that's a Pokemon." Misty pointed out, getting a good look at the Ice Age Squirrel.

"Are you an expert or something?" Ash asked her skeptically.

"Well, if it is a Pokemon, I've never seen it before." Misty said back in annoyance, irritated by the new trainer's lack of brains. It was only luck that Metapod defeated Team Rocket's Pokemon when it was just a Caterpie only an hour ago.

"Fine, I'll ask dexter to make sure." Ash grumbled, pulling out his Pokedex and used it to scan Scrat who was even more confused. To the trainers and Pikachu's surprise, Misty was right.

" **No Pokemon are around the area.** " The Pokedex's robotic voice announced.

Ash jumped in shock, exclaiming, "It-it's not a Pokemon!?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu muttered, also confused.

"See? I told you." Misty said with a smug grin, before wondering curiously, "But I do wonder what it could be."

"Well, if it's not a Pokemon, then it's the weirdest squirrel I've ever seen." Ash remarked sarcastically. He, Misty, Pikachu, Metapod and Scrat then heard a buzzing sound and looked to right and saw a Beedrill come buzzing straight towards Scrat.

Uh oh...that was one giant bee!

"AAAH!" Scrat screamed, quickly picking up the two items and made a run for it into the opposite direction with the others watching...well, Misty shrieked loudly in horror and hid behind Ash in fear, much to her companion's exasperation.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Ash called out to Scrat, but the latter didn't listen.

Scrat was running for his life until he was cornered against a tree and shivered in fear while the Beedrill made to sting him with it's Sting Attack. Screaming in horror, he quickly made to activate the machine again and shut his eyes while bracing himself to be stung...and like the first two times in his unexpected journey, he narrowly escaped while Beedrill, shocked and dumbfounded by his disappearance, was too late to stop itself and got it's back stinger stuck halfway into the bark of the tree.

While Ash and his friends did not know Scrat's whereabouts or what he was, they continued on their journey for Ash to become a Pokemon Master, unaware that they would be seeing Scrat again within the next year.

* * *

 _67 Millions Years Ago...Mesozoic Era..._

Finding himself in the middle of the air of a yellow sky, Scrat fell downward and crashed into one tree to another before landing hard onto the dark soil and into a T-Rex Footprint. Again recovering, the Ice Age Squirrel looked around, finding himself in a jungle far, FAR before his time.

What a weird forest, he thought. Unfortunately, the fur on his neck tickled as he heard a hissing and rustling in the bushes behind him as a Guanlong slowly eyed him in hunger, seeing the squirrel as an easy meal.

Uh oh...not again...

Seconds later, Scrat ran for his life screaming as the Guanlong Dinosaur was snapping it's jaws at him and narrowly missing. Scrat had to hop and jump to avoid the sharp jaws and even began to whack the dinosaur on the head...only to be grabbed by the arms by a Pterosaur who then flew into the air while holding it's prey in it's claws.

Scrat was screaming in panic, wordlessly calling for help. To make things worse, two more Pterosaurs were in pursue in wanting to eat him as well and he screamed louder, which was cut off when the one that held onto him flew a waterfall as some of the water got into his mouth which he spat out. Then more approached and tugged at him, stretching him for an easy meal.

But the force forced them to let go and Scrat, dropping his Acorn and the Time Machine, fell down. Desperate for his Acorn and the Machine to get him home, Scrat jumped and bonked onto the flying carnivores and succesfully grabbed the two items and hugged them happily.

Unfortunately, it was short lived as Scrat looked down and saw, to his horror, a T-Rex which he was falling towards to and the giant Dinosaur saw him coming and like the flying Dinosaurs, saw him as an easy meal! He was going to get eaten!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Scrat screamed while the T-Rex opened it's massive jaws with a large grin...and the poor Squirrel landed right inside and was swallowed whole with ease and landed right into the stomach.

The T-Rex smiled, but then felt an unusual tingling and glanced at it's belly and saw that it was glowing green due to Scrat quickly using the Time Machine again to escape the stomach before he became digested.

* * *

 _Mouston Art Museum, Disney Town(Castle): Year-1983-During the episode "The Art Museum" of "The Adventures of King Mickey Mouse-Season 2"..._

Mickey and Goofy were both in the Dinosaur skeletion exhibit and came across a giant skeletion of a T-Rex in an unusual manner of it glancing at it's ribs.

"Wow! I'll never stop being amazed at how huge dinosaur skeletions are." Mickey remarked, impressed.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope it won't come to life. I wouldn't wanna be T-Rex food." Goofy muttered worriedly, before wondering stupidly, "Wonder if they're related to the Dog Detective Inspector Rex?"

Mickey just gave his friend a dumbfounded expression with a quirked eyebrow, only for him and Goofy to hear something unusual and both jumped in fright as a green light appeared in the middle of where the stomach should be.

"WAAH!" Mickey and Goofy screamed and clinged onto each other, quivering in fear and wondered if something mysterious was happening that was going to cause the T-Rex to suddenly come back to life and cause a rampage. They needn't be worried, because Scrat reappeared and landed hard onto the floor and rolled out from the restricted cables to keep anyone from touching the artwork.

Dazed, Scrat shook his head and, while he was very relieved to have escaped from being digested, he noticed his Acorn and happily began to touch it when he saw two glass cases of...a skeletion of his own kind in the same manner as he was doing...with a skeletion of an Acorn?

"Huh?" Scrat muttered, puzzled before deciding to forget it and made to grab his Acorn again and hugged it happily.

"Huh? Where'd that squirrel come from?" Mickey blinked, confused as he climb down from Goofy who gently set him onto the floor.

"Hmm...I thought he was a mouse with a furry tail. Maybe he's your ol' relative, Mickey. Ay-yhuck!" Goofy chuckled as he thought of this, while Mickey glanced at him before rolling his eyes and slapped himself on the forehead in exasperation.

' _Why me?_ ' He thought to himself. Mickey loved his best friends as though they were his brothers, but sometimes Goofy's simpleton mind really got to him.

Scrat, hearing Mickey and Goofy behind him, turned and saw that they were both standing in front of the T-Rex skeletion. His heart hammered in fright and, thinking that despite this Dinosaur being dead, it would somehow come to life again and not taking any chances, he hurried towards the duo who jumped as Scrat clinged onto a surprised Mickey who leaned back a little...only to accidentally set up the Machine again which had Scrat, the Acorn and the Time Machine teleport to another time yet again.

"He's gone!" Mickey cried out, looking quickly back and forth as he wondered how the little Squirrel disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Goofy asked, shrugging in confusion.

Little did they know, they would be seeing Scrat again...in the near future.

* * *

 _Duloc, Fairytale World: Year-1998-The Legendary Long Year: During the events of "Sailor Moon and Shrek"..._

Just as he was trying to warn Mickey, Scrat suddenly found himself staring at another face which caused him to jump and accidentally fall onto the ground. The face he'd suddenly appeared on was Shrek who jumped slightly as he, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey had just made a deal with Lord Farquaad during the tournament.

"Hey, what the?" Donkey asked, dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Sailor Mini Moon blinked, confused.

"Now what is that rat?" Farquaad asked, confused and disgusted as he and everyone had seen Scrat's unexpected appearance.

"...That's a...good question." Sailor Moon, not remembering the first time she'd seen him back on Earth two years ago, replied awkwardly while Shrek clasped Scrat and stared at the Squirrel who, seeing the Orge and remembering him or at least his future self, screamed in fright.

"Looks more like a very weird squirrel if you ask me." Shrek muttered, dropping him onto the ground.

"Ow!" Scrat grunted, rubbing his head before looking around and, to his shock and horror, were Farquaad's Knights with the Crossbows and Arrows, aiming at Sailor Moon's group.

Oh no...Not those things again! Remembering from the first time, Scrat gulped in terror before clinging both onto his Nut and the Time Machine and after fiddling with it...

"I have another request to ask of you to dispose this small squirrel..." Farquaad began, only for Scrat, the Time Machine and the Acorn to vanish through Time once again, surprising the heroes and everyone else.

An awkward pause.

"Uh...Nevermind." The Lord of Duloc shook his head, deciding to forget about the rodent for the time being. One less problem to worry about.

Yet unaware to Shrek, Donkey and Rini, they would be seeing Scrat again, even though like Sailor Moon and Sakura, none of them would remember it.

* * *

 _Destiny Islands: Year-1998-The Legendary Long Year: During the special episode "Kingdom Hearts" of "Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7-Second half"..._

Sora had just returned to Kairi with everything they needed to finish off the raft they and Riku were building and he was glad that she was happy with him.

"Now that we got what we needed, want to call it a day?" Kairi inquired.

"Yeah, let's meet up with Riku and go home." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow." She agreed.

Just then, the two teenagers heard an unusual sound as unaware to them, Riku, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka, Scrat reappeared and landed right into the small spring lagoon waterfall and landed with a splash. Spluttering as he resurfaced and spat out water to avoid drowning, he looked around and saw that he was on an island; a tropical one from the looks of it.

He had to admit, this was actually a nice place. Sure is pretty.

But Scrat then felt something creepy that made his fur and skin crawl and when he nervously looked up to his right, a brown cloaked figure stood in the doorway of the Secret Place and the man was gazing at him.

Oh great...more danger. Whimpering, Scrat quickly fiddled with the Time Machine again and vanished along with his Acorn almost instantly, and no sooner as he did, the cloaked figure disappeared as well, but via darkness just as Sora, Kairi and their friends hurried over but were too late to see either.

"...What was that?" Kairi asked, puzzled.

"Maybe it was a Seagull being sick or something." Sora shrugged, cluelessly.

Yet Sora, Kairi and Riku were unaware that they would see Scrat in the near future, as starting tomorrow night, things were about to change forever.

* * *

 _Nibelhiem, 8,000 years ago in the Original world of Kingdom Hearts(The Planet): During the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time"..._

Sailor Moon, Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Aerith and Barret, now joined by a former Turk named Vincent Valentine, were just leaving the rebuilt Nibelhiem behind when suddenly the group stopped as Scrat suddenly appeared in front of them on the ground, still wet from his unexpected dip on Destiny Island which startled them.

"The hell did that rat come from?" Barret asked, dumbfounded.

"I thought it was a Squirrel..." Cait Sith commented.

"Looks like a Squirrel to me." Yuffie agreed, placing her hands on her hips.

Sailor Moon, blinked before she realized where she'd seen him before. "Hey, I've seen him before! It was when just before I met Rini." She stated.

"I've seen him before too! Twice in fact." Mickey agreed while shrugging.

Scrat shook his head before glancing around at yet another new surrounding while happily hugging his Acorn in relief. The way how he was holding it and his tail being fluffy, just concluded everyone else's thoughts.

"...It's definitely a squirrel." Cloud concluded.

"Agreed." Vincent muttered, and the others all nodded in unison. "But a very unusual one with a very unusual device."

"Hmm...That was a Time Machine, 'cause I saw him holdin' it twice before I got here too, and he always appeared and then disappeared outta nowhere." Mickey realized after thinking deeply, which surprised everyone else.

"No way! You're serious?" Sailor Moon asked, stunned. Well, that explained a few things.

"The scent from him is very unusual." Red XIII muttered as he took a few steps closer to Scrat who, sensing movement, saw the beast approach and his eyes widened in horror, feeling another deja vu.

Not another carnivore! Quivering in fear, Scrat fiddled with the Machine again and just before Sailor Moon and her friends can stop him, he, the Acorn and the Time Machine disappeared yet again.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sailor Moon cried out, but was too late.

"Gosh, I sure hope he'll be okay." Mickey muttered, worriedly.

"But where did he come from?" Tifa asked, confused.

"And where is the poor thing going?" Aerith added, feeling sympathy for the little animal.

Cloud shook his head, and stated, "Wherever he came from, we can't worry about him right now. He'll have to fend for himself."

Knowing that Cloud was right, the group pushed on onward on their journey to stop Sephiroth, and in Sailor Moon and Mickey's cases, with Loran, help Squall and the SeeDs to stop Ultimacia and save Rinoa.

* * *

 _Healen Lodge-Two years later, during the events of "Sailor Moon: Advent Children"..._

Scrat landed quite hard on a wooden floor and winced while inadvertly startling the two men who had just recovered from Kadaj's attack and unfortunately had been unable to stop the said madman or mad-teenager from kidnapping President Rufus ShinRa.

"Whoa! Where'd that thing come from?" Reno exclaimed, shocked and startled. Rude just shook his head, the taller man having no clue either.

Scrat blinked before noticing two more humans and gulped and then noticed two ID cards of Tseng and Elena and, to his horror, traces of blood on them. Shuddering in fear, the Ice Age Squirrel once again activated the Time Machine as he didn't want to be near anyone that would kill him and vanished before the two Turks could even get closer to him.

Leaving behind Reno and Rude to share a glance of major confusion before deciding to forget about it...and they indeed forgot all about their brief encounter with Scrat.

* * *

 _High-Tech City of Gaia: 25th Century: During the events of "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within"..._

Just as Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Aki, Dr. Sid and Gray were making their escaping in Aki's ship while attemping to use the Time Portal to return them to the past, Scrat reappeared in the vessel just as the group entered.

But as he did, and as he looked at the mysterious but scary portal, his own Time Machine was a bit too close to it and shook violently before blasting his Acorn into the portal and vanished in an orange zap rather than green before the Portal of Time vanished and the Machine returned to normal.

No! That wasn't supposed to happen! Concerned and very worried on what just happened while glaring at the empty area, Scrat activated the machine again and screamed just as a Phantom appeared and made to attack him, but missed while he vanished to yet another time. Surprisingly, this caused the Phantom to instantly be destroyed.

* * *

 _During the Space Race..._

Still screaming as he appeared in his new destination, Scrat looked around and found himself in a dark area...but unlike the last time, his Acorn wasn't here.

Huh? Where is it? Did it land somewhere else?

Annoyed, Scrat made to use the Machine again, becoming frustrated as it didn't zap him immediately...just as the area lit up and began to become increasingly hot...

" _3...2...1..._ " A man's voice counted down, as Scrat looked up and saw to his horror that a rocket was about to launch and it's flames were about to roast him alive.

Yikes! Scrat quickly pushed the buttons faster and just in time avoided in becoming cooked.

 _Somewhere in the Present Day..._

Finding himself in a dark room, Scrat sniffed around and saw something in front of him that was shaped like his Acorn. He happily picked it up...only to trigger the security alarm and frowned worriedly as lasers were aimed at him and what he picked up was just an expensive Diamond.

Oops. His bad.

Holding his arms up in surrender while dropping the diamond, Scrat fiddled with the Machine again and was transported through time once more.

 _Volleyball Girl's Team Lockers...Present Day..._

Appearing again Scrat kicked open a door, where he was now inside a girl's locker...with her bra on his head. Where was he this time, he wondered.

"AAAH!" A girl's voice screamed, and when Scrat looked up, his eyes widened as the said young woman threw a hair-brush at him, hitting him in the face and knocking him backwards, which caused the Time Machine to trigger yet again and send him randomly through time.

 _On Board the Black Pearl in the Caribbean: Year-1798: During the events of "Sailor Moon and the Dead Man's Chest"..._

Scrat reappeared onboard the Black Pearl at the wrong time as the Ship, it's crew, Will, Elizabeth, and the Sailor Team were fighting against the Kracken that was tearing it apart and capturing those who would soon become victums of it's jaws. One giant Tentacle made to slam right on top of Scrat who whimpered as he realized that it was about to get crushed or eaten by a giant Octopus.

Uh oh...

He quickly activated the Time Machine again and narrowly avoided in getting crushed or eaten. Yet more times Scrat used the Time Machine, he ended up triggering it faster to get himself out of jam.

Such as he was almost electrocuted by Benjamin Franklin's kite flying experiment, briefly zapped by the Lightning. Then Scrat used the Machine again and had to duck to avoid a wrecking ball demolishing a building in the Present Day.

"AAAH!" Scrat screamed as he appeared during the Hiroshima bombing during World War II, and quickly used the Machine again to avoid in being blown into smithereens, only to end up on the train tracks for an incoming train in the Wild West in the 1800's.

"Whoa!" He yelped and used the Machine again, narrowly avoiding in being run over by the train...

 _Museum: Sometime in the Present Day..._

Scrat reappeared in a Museum, standing in front of the Statue of David...in front of the groin area. Seeing how many people were staring at him in confusion and somehow knowing that he was standing in front of the, in his opinion, the most ridiculous art ever that was naked, Scrat felt awkard.

This is embarrassing. He never felt so embarrassed in his life.

Oh, that does it! This stupid piece of moving "rock" was getting on his nerves and he still wasn't anywhere near his Acorn for crying out loud! All he wanted was to get it back and _then_ find a way back home so he wouldn't go through this ever again! Scrat angrily glared at it and punched it hard in frustration which triggered it again, but this time it zapped him in orange light just as it did to his Acorn earlier in the future.

* * *

 _Time Vortex..._

"Aaaaaaah!" Scrat screamed as he found himself in the most terrifying and strangest place he'd ever seen. He was floating in some kind of place like out of his worst nightmares, with calendars and every clock in existence floating by and falling.

However, to his happiness, his Acorn was floating above him as it had been for the whole time since the 25th Century due to a malfunction. Scrat quickly hurried towards it, moving over and under the Hourglass and other Clocks, getting closer and closer...until an alarm clock was about to hit him.

Oh no...

It hit him and Scrat was briefly split into at least fifty versions of himself before regenerating into his original full form and gurbled in disorientation.

Huh? How did he end up making copies of himself? Scrat felt his chest to make sure it was whole and was traumatized that it happened...only to feel something pull him from behind. Glancing behind him, he saw to his horror at large vortex of light sucking everything in and swallowing everything in it's path...including himself.

NO! He can't die now! Scrat hurried to try and grab his Acorn to at least die with it. He could feel the power of it pulling him in and he was feeling painfully stretched. Ugh, just as little...further! Finally, Scrat was able to grab his Acorn just as he finally lost his battle and was engulfed by the vortex as his scream faded into an echo.

Then his world went black.

* * *

 _Paris, Disney Town(Castle): Year-1984: During the events of "Mickey's Memory Quest: The Search for Zelda"..._

"...llo...ello...Hello?" A strangely familiar voice echoed, becoming more and more clearer as Scrat began to regain consciousness.

Ooooh...where was he? What happened to him? Scrat felt groggy and disorientated, but thankfully still alive. As his eyes blinked open slowly, the first thing he saw was a very concerned and worried Mickey Mouse who was cradling the poor squirrel in his arms after having found him appearing out of nowhere for the second time he could remember, the first being a year ago.

"Are you okay, little fella?" Mickey asked, worriedly.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy muttered, hovering over Mickey with Donald.

"Oh, he's probably dead. Let's go." Donald scoffed, earning a glare from the future King and future Captain of the Knights.

Now fully awake, Scrat jumped slightly in seeing Mickey again for the _third_ time since his crazy adventure began, yet he was unaware that this was actually Mickey's second time in seeing him. The Ice Age Squirrel looked around and sighed in relief that his Acorn was in his embrace, and the Time Machine on the ground, still in one piece.

"Whoa!?" Scrat yelped, now fully awake. He remembered everything on his journey and boy that strange place was the most terrifying...okay, make that second, because the T-Rex stomach was definitely the first and he hoped he wouldn't get eaten and trapped inside a stomach again. He then yelped when Mickey happily hugged him.

"You're okay! Ha-ha! Gosh, I was worried sick about ya'." Mickey exclaimed happily, while Scrat felt air being squeezed out of him as he was being hugged far too tightly.

"Gee, Mickey. You're kinda huggin' him too hard." Goofy stated, seeing the strain that was being put onto the poor squirrel, which made Mickey realize this and loosen his grip before gently setting Scrat down.

"Oh. Sorry." Mickey apologized, while Donald rolled his eyes. The former then asked Scrat, "But gee, how'd you even get here and at the Museum last year? You couldn't just have done that on your own, right?"

"Ah, who cares? We still gotta find the other Tablet and Zelda." Donald pointed out impatiently.

"But Donald, what if this little fella could Time Travel? I mean, he disappeared and reappeared twice now." Goofy pointed out, which made Mickey's eyes widen in realization.

So he turned to Scrat who blinked in confusion on what these three guys were talking about, before glancing at the Time Machine in worry and fear. Could that be true? Had Scrat been through time? Though that still begged the question in the little squirrel's mind.

What was Time Travel?

"Is this true?" Mickey asked gently as he bend down to Scrat's height level.

Somehow understanding Mickey, Scrat just shrugged and, sensing that he could at least trust this big mouse, well, big to him, he pointed at the Time Machine that caused him such trouble in the first place and the trio glanced at it. Mickey gently picked up and examined it. What he saw made him gasp in shock and horror.

"Uh...guys? We have a bit of a problem." Mickey muttered worriedly.

"Whaddya' mean?" Goofy asked, as he and Donald approached, as did Scrat who climbed into Mickey's shoulder as he was worried that the machine could act up again.

"I'm not sure why or how he got it, but this is a Time Machine. See? There's the date and a small clock and I think these buttons can give anybody a place and year they wanna go." Mickey explained.

"Uh oooooh." Donald muttered worriedly.

"But when did he come from?" Goofy asked, shrugging.

Mickey thought, before realizing he had no clue either. So he turned to Scrat and asked, "Say um, can ya' tell us where you came from? Maybe we can help ya get back home."

Blinking in surprise and somewhat relief that Mickey and his friends were willing to help him get back home, Scrat thought of how to explain where he came from. Suddenly he came up with a perfect idea and leaped to the ground before making mimicks and drawings of how his adventure began.

At first the trio were dumbfounded, until they realized that one part of the drawing was snow and Mammoths, Sloths and Sabers and then finally understood what Scrat was trying to say.

"You came from the Ice Age?" Mickey asked, shocked and in disbelief. Donald and Goofy shared a shocked and dumbfounded glance.

Scrat nodded quickly. Finally, someone gets the picture!

"Gawrsh, I never knew we'd meet anybody from Iceland." Goofy thought incorrectly, which made Donald slap himself in the face in irritation.

"It's ICE AGE, Goofy." He corrected in annoyance.

Mickey shook his head, before turning to Scrat and told him ensuringly, "Don't worry, pal. We'll get you home. But uh, I suggest you get rid of this thing when you do, so that way this won't happen again. Okay?"

Scrat was admittedly surprised by Mickey's kindness and suggestion before nodding in agreement. Well, he had planned on ditching the stupid thing as soon as he got home anyway. So the Squirrel showed him the buttons on how it worked and, remembering a certain class from his childhood, Mickey carefully typed the number and year of the Ice Age and made a wild guess of the Month and time.

"Hope you'll get home safely. 'Cause Time Travelin' is too dangerous." Mickey wished Scrat well.

That guy could say that again, Scrat thought to himself. He'd been through that experience and once was more than enough for him. So, bracing himself as he hugged his Acorn tightly, he actually waved a goodbye to Mickey and his friends who did the same before the Time Machine once again zapped him and his Acorn through time, and hopefully back home.

Yet Mickey was unaware that he would see Scrat's past self one more time.

* * *

 _Ice Age: 20,000 years ago-One month after the events of "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure"...About a minute after his first time-travel..._

"AAHHHH!" Scrat screamed in horror, immediately losing it. His precious Acorn was gone! Suddenly realizing that this thing was an Acorn snatcher, Scrat glared at it.

Hey! Give back the Acorn right now! Scrat grabbed the machine and angrily shook it to try and get the Acorn out as he thought it ate it, only to accidentally activate it again and this time he was zapped along with the machine and he jolted slightly while disappearing himself.

Just as his future self returned a minute later and Scrat landed hard onto the ice. Shaking his head at the dizziness, he blinked and looked around before he realized where he was; he was right back where he started.

He did! He actually did it! He was finally home! And it was all thanks to Mickey Mouse in the future. Scrat sighed in relief and hugged around and danced, but as he did, he accidentally bumped into the Time Machine and froze, especially when it began to act up again.

Oh no! No no no no no no! Not again!

"AAAAAGGGGGRRRHHHH!" Scrat gave a blood curdling scream as he finally had enough of this thing that almost killed him more times than he can count and began to destroy it, by first stomping on top of it, then grabbed it and smashed it onto the ground twice, rendering the stupid thing into pieces and rendering it useless.

Panting and now relieved that it was gone for good, Scrat picked up his Acorn and happily danced around again. But then he thought of something and looked at the pieces of the machine. So he quickly put all of the remnants of the machine back into the hole where he'd found it earlier and reburied it with snow before giving it a raspberry and then scurried away.

Good riddence for that stupid thing!

Unfortunately, as Scrat was just about to continue his original agenda, he ended up falling down another slope and went sliding down towards another hill and losing his grip on his Acorn in the process, screaming. As he landed hard into the ice wall, his Acorn continued to roll away and then picked up by a Hawk who carried it to her nest miles away.

NO! This can't be!

Scrat couldn't believe his luck. Just as he finally came home to his original time...his Acorn was taken away from him...again!

Feeling anger boil inside him, Scrat grunted before letting loose a blood curdling scream of frustration.

"DAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed loudly, out of luck and Acorns yet again!

...Well, at least he made it home back into the Ice Age where his true destiny was put into place.

Or rather he would be in the future again...except this time it would not be due to Time Travel.

 _ **To be Continued  
In  
SAILOR MOON AND THE ICE AGE MELTDOWN.**_

* * *

 **A/N: This idea has been driving me nuts(no puns intended) for a while and I've suffered yet another writer's block on my other stories I want to update. I hope I did alright with this super long one-shot story of Scrat's unexpected adventure.**

 **See you in my other stories!**


End file.
